<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Test of Resolve by sephydark</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29018148">A Test of Resolve</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sephydark/pseuds/sephydark'>sephydark</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Game: Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, M/M, Mark of Mastery (Kingdom Hearts), Past Relationship(s), Xehaqus week</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:33:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29018148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sephydark/pseuds/sephydark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eraqus has always had the power to make Xehanort's resolve falter, even when his greatest plans are nearing fruition.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eraqus/Xehanort (Kingdom Hearts)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Test of Resolve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Xehaqus week day 5—Enemies</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The invitation letter was still in Xehanort's pocket, though he'd long since memorized the time and he needed no one the tell him the place. He was still amazed that Eraqus had invited him to his students' Mark of Mastery unprompted, and that he had so readily agreed to Xehanort's suggestion to give them a proper exam.</p><p>Eraqus was waiting for him on the steps of the castle, though his students were  nowhere to be seen; Xehanort thought they must still be preparing for their exam. "You came," said Eraqus, and nobody but Xehanort could have recognized the joy in his voice.</p><p>"We have some time before the exam begins," he said as he lead Xehanort inside the castle, "so make yourself comfortable. Do you want something to drink? I made a pot of tea earlier."</p><p>Xehanort refused and Eraqus lead him quietly to the room in which the exam was to be conducted. His demeanor was a far cry from the loud, cheerful boy he had been when they first met, Xehanort suddenly thought.</p><p>When both of them had fully entered the room Eraqus turned to face Xehanort, his face inscrutable. "Xehanort," he said quietly.</p><p>Seeing Eraqus before him, hearing his name from Eraqus's lips, caused Xehanort's resolve to weaken momentarily. Eraqus had always been his greatest weakness, and knowing how his plan would hurt the man he'd once loved made a part of him want to drop the whole thing—though he knew he had come too far to give up now.</p><p>"I've been thinking," he continued, "we're both getting so old now... I don't want to live the rest of my life without you."</p><p><i>That</i> was certainly not what Xehanort had been expecting Eraqus to tell him. He felt his eyes widen with shock as he struggled to formulate a reply.</p><p>In response, Eraqus smiled warmly at him. "I still love you. I know we've had some differences in the past, but I'm willing to put that behind me. I want to be with you again."</p><p>When he was younger, Xehanort had always believed that Eraqus was too good for him, too kind, and that Xehanort needed to do something great to finally become worthy of him. Those feelings welled up inside him again, and he wanted to throw himself at Eraqus's feet, or run away in shame, or <i>something</i>. "I'll consider it," he managed to force out, cursing himself at his inarticulateness.</p><p>"Take your time," Eraqus said, and this time Xehanort noticed his smile looked a little sad. "I'll wait for you."</p><p>Almost involuntarily Xehanort reached out and put his hand on Eraqus's shoulder to comfort him, and found himself being gathered into a hug. He let himself relax into it, wanting to remain close Eraqus but also safe in the knowledge that the Mark of Mastery exam would bring a natural end to their reunion.</p><p>After a few moments their lips found each other and they kissed, and Xehanort was brought back to a time long ago when things had been simpler between them, when they had loved each other wholeheartedly and Xehanort's plans had still been too far off to drive a wedge between them. But those days were no longer, and all too soon Eraqus broke it off. "It's almost time to begin," he whispered against Xehanort's lips before he pulled away. Xehanort tried not to let himself feel too disappointed: he had come here to lay his groundwork with Eraqus's students, not to rekindle his relationship with Eraqus. But still, as he manipulated the exam to make sure Terra would use Darkness and fail, he was glad that there was an empty chair separating him from Eraqus.</p><p>When the exam was done, Xehanort snuck off without telling Eraqus where he had gone. He told himself that he did it to make sure Vanitas did what was necessary, to make sure he set Terra on the right path. But deep down, he knew that he could do those things and still come back to say his goodbyes to Eraqus, if he wanted to. Deep down, he knew that spending any more time with Eraqus would test his resolve, and he didn't want to know whether he could withstand that test.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>